Namimori: Ciudad de locos
by BlackSky83
Summary: ¿Nana tiene ocho hijos? Y ¿Juntos quieren dominar la tierra? Oh bueno..A Reborn solo le pagaron para que uno de ellos completará su sueño... ¿!Y de donde sacaron un ejército de galletas? NO YAOI One-Shot. Gen.


**No tengo absolutamente NINGUNA idea de dónde salió esto. Hace apenas cuatro días estaba pensando tomarme un descanso de la escritura y de pronto llegó esto. Debo decir... es la historia más rara que alguna vez haya escrito, así que lee a tu propio riesgo.**

 **No tiene romance, ni lemon, ni nada de eso. Puro amor familiar.**

 **Nos leemos al final!**

* * *

-Mama.- Nana giro un poco la cabeza para mirar a su hijo de un año. Una gran sonrisa aparecía en su cara cuando lo oía llamarla, pues era de las pocas palabras que conocía.

-Adóptalos.- Exigió el niño, mostrándole fotos de otros seis niños.

Nana tildo la cabeza, mirando con curiosidad a su pequeño. Después de unos minutos decidió ignorar el que su hijo aparentemente ya sabía hablar para dirigir su atención a los niños en las fotos.

Solo pudo reconocer a a tres de ellos. El hijo de los Hibari. Sus padres estaban ambos muertos y el resto de su familia parecía pensar que un bebé de un año podía cuidarse solo, Nana se aseguraba de llevarle comida cada cierta cantidad de tiempo.

Frunció un poco el ceño al ver el siguiente. El otro era el hijo de su amigo Yamamoto. Había perdido a su esposa en el parto y poco después había desaparecido, Takeshi vivía en un orfanato a las afueras de la ciudad. Y el último era un pequeño de pelo blanco que Nana había oído correr y gritar por todo el pueblo. Si no se equivocaba, también era huérfano.

-Ara Tsu-kun... Ellos ya tienen familias. Pero si quieres hermanitos podemos hablar de eso con tu padre.- Le sonrió dulcemente, por su mente pasando planes para al menos tratar de adoptar a dos de ellos, no notando la cara de disgusto que hizo Tsunayoshi al mencionar su tiempo a solas con su marido.

-No! Ellos!- Cruzó sus pequeños brazos, sus mejillas infladas en un puchero.

Nana suspiro. El no poder complacer a su hijo completamente le rompía el corazón. Antes de que pudiera responder, el timbre de la casa sonó.

Mentalmente agradeciendo la distracción, Nana abrió la puerta. Pestañeo confundida cuando no vio a nadie.

-Mama.- Bajo su mirada al escuchar una voz, viendo en su tapete de entrada a cinco niños y una niña, las edades variando de uno a tres. (En alguna parte de su mente una voz le informó que eran los mismos de las fotos.)

-!Volvimos a casa!- Gritó el niño de pelo blanco, una pequeña bandita en su nariz. Nana volvió a pestañear, confundida.

-!Chicos!- Gritó Tsunayoshi desde la entrada de la cocina. Cuando lo vieron, los pequeño corrieron hacia él, aplastándolo en un abrazo.

Nana observó la escena unos segundos antes de que una sonrisa adornara su cara. Tarareo una canción mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

Tenía que conocer a sus nuevos hijos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **5 años**

-Mama.- Susurro su única hija. Agachándose para estar a su altura, Nana le sonrió.

-¿Si Chrome?- Cuestionó la mujer, aún un poco confusa de porque su hija prefería ese nombre a su nombre real.

La pequeña peli morada bajo la vista, avergonzada. Jugaba con la esquina de su vestido, sus mejillas un poco rojas. Nana se mantuvo a sí misma de abrazarla, pero la ternura que excedía se lo hacía extremadamente difícil.

-Mama... Mis hermanos quieren dominar el mundo... Pero yo quiero hacer algo más... Y no me quiero quedar sola.- Alzó la mirada, sus ojos aguados. Nana la abrazo, acariciando un poco su cabello.

-!Niños!- Llamó. Inmediatamente pudo escuchar seis pequeños pies bajando las escaleras.

Los primeros en llegar fueron sus dos mayores, Kyoya y Mukuro, seguidos por su bola de energía Ryohei y de últimos los menores, Takeshi, Hayato y Tsunayoshi.

-¿Si mama?- Cuestionó Hayato, pues aunque tenía un gran temperamento, era el más formal de sus hijos. Algo que Nana sabía causaba varias discusiones entre él y Takeshi.

-Su hermana dice que no quiere quedarse sola, pero quiere hacer algo más que dominar el mundo.-

Los niños se miraron entre ellos, una mirada culpable invadiendo los ojos de todos.

-!Lo sentimos Chrome! ¿Que quieres hacer?- Preguntó Tsunayoshi, acercándose para abrazar a su hermana. Por su parte, Chrome se giró a verlo, con una pequeña esperanzada sonrisa.

-¿Podemos forzar al panadero a hacer un ejército de galletas para dominar el mundo?- Preguntó, la emoción más que obvia en su voz. Los niños nuevamente se miraron entre ellos. Hayato alzó los hombros.

-Tendrían que ser de una masa resistente para que no se destruyan fácilmente. Y tendrían que ser horneadas con nuestras llamas, pero creo que es posible.- Hayato había sacado unas gafas y un lapicero de sus bolsillos y, al notar que no tenía papel, decidió que la pared era un gran remplazo.

Ecuaciones que Nana no podía ni imaginar cubrieron su cocina. Aunque por muy poca información que tuviera sobre el tema, estaba casi segura que "Las llamas de la Voluntad" no era un componente químico.

-Yo me encargaré de convencer al panadero.- Comentó Kyoya, una sonrisa sadica apareciendo en su rostro.

-!Vamos!- Tsuna agarro el brazo de la pequeña, arrastrándola a ella y al resto de sus hermanos de vuelta a su habitación.

Nana miró su cocina con un pequeño puchero. Extrañaba su vieja casa con su antigua cocina, pero no era suficientemente grande para todos sus hijos y ella no cambiaría a sus pequeños por nada del mundo. Con un suspiro decidió que al menos ahora la cocina se veía más decorada.

En ningún momento pasó por su mente que se debía preocupar de que sus hijos quisieran dominar el mundo con un ejército de galletas.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **8 años**.

Nana tarareaba mientras caminaba al mercado, una canasta en sus manos. En ningún momento noto los diez soldados-galleta que la seguían y sin esfuerzo ignoró a todos los hombre-galleta que parecían patrullar el pueblo.

-Deme su dinero y nadie saldrá herido.- Susurro un hombre que se detuvo frente a ella. Nana podía sentir algo puntiagudo contra su costado.

Antes de que la mujer pudiera siquiera decir palabra, el hombre estaba siendo consumido por millones de galletas de chocolate, todas gritando "!CÓDIGO MORADO!". Internamente se preguntó si las pequeñas galletas no se habían confundido de color, pues usualmente era Rojo el color de emergencia.

Sus dudas fueron respondidas segundos después cuando uno de sus hijo mayores apareció, tonfas en sus manos rodeadas de unas llamas moradas.

-Mama. ¿Estás bien?- Cuestionó su hijo, dandole una pequeña mirada antes de devolvieron su aura asesina al hombre debajo del ejército de galletas.

-Ara Kyo-kun. Este amable señor solo se me acercó a hablar.- Nana sonrió dulcemente, su mente no siendo capa de registrar que alguien la pudo haber herido.

El intento asesino de Kyoya creció, casi que aplastando a su enemigo por completo. Solo basura herbívora intentaría lastimar a esta inocente mujer que Kyoya había decidió nombrar "Mama".

-Mama, Kyoya quiere jugar con este amable señor. ¿Que tal si te acompaño a hacer las compras?- Sugirió Mukuro, apareciendo repentinamente a su lado. Nana miró a ambos niños antes de asentir. Deseándole lo mejor a su pequeño, Nana se fue, Mukuro a su lado.

La mujer era felizmente ignorante de que sus hijos eran los dictadores de Namimori y sus pueblos cercanos. Para ella, eran solo niños divirtiéndose. Y si sus hijos tenían algo que decir al respecto, se mantendría así.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **11 años**

-¿N-No soy tu hijo biológico?- Hayato se alejaba lentamente de Nana, lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

La cara de Hayato mostraba cuanto lo había afectado la información, pues su corazón roto era fácil de distinguir en esos brillantes ojos verdes. Nana tenía sus manos sobre su corazón, mirando a su hijo con tristeza. En total, era una escena perfecta de drama familiar.

-Haya-kun...- Empezó a decir, pero fue interrumpida por Tsunayoshi.

-Hayato ¿Que estás haciendo?- Preguntó, tildando la cabeza un poco. Sus hermanos mostrando sus propios signos de confusión.

Hayato se giró para mirarlos a todos, viéndolos con exasperación.

-!No puedo vivir así!- Exclamó, lanzando sus manos al aire. Toda su familia lo miraba como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

-¿No puedes vivir como?- Cuestionó Tsuna con lentitud, como si le hablara a un niño pequeño. Hayato frunció el ceño.

-!Sin drama! ¿!Como se supone que expliquemos nuestras acciones vengativas si no hay nada que vengar!?- Gritó con exasperación, rogándole a sus hermanos que lo entendieran.

Por su parte los otros niños lo seguían viendo como si el peli plata perteneciera dentro de un manicomio.

-...¿Drama?- Preguntó Chrome tildando su cabeza un poco. Hayato asiento con energía.

-Si vamos a dominar el mundo y a reinar la Mafia, necesitamos un pasado triste y trágico. Ninguno de nosotros tiene nada de eso. Así que estoy cogiendo lo que puedo.- Alzó los hombros, quitándole importancia.

-Entonces... ¿decidiste que tu trágica historia es que eres adoptado?- Preguntó Tsuna, su mirada, junto a la de todos sus hermanos, ahora completamente blanca. Hayato asintió nuevamente antes de volver a ver a su madre.

-¿S-Soy adoptado!?- Las lágrimas habían vuelto a sus ojos, su expresión nuevamente devastada.

Los seis niños se miraron entre ellos. Alzaron los hombros casi que al mismo tiempo. Segundos después Nana fue atacada por cinco niños con expresiones de corazón roto, y otros dos con expresiones entre enojados y traicionados.

-¿T-Todos somos adoptados? ¿Mama nunca nos quiso realmente?- Preguntó Takeshi, las lágrimas cayendo libremente por sus mejillas.

Esto causó que Hayato se detuviera. Se giró a ver a sus hermanos entre enojado y irritado.

-!Oh no! !Consíganse su propio drama! !El trauma de niño adoptado es mío! !Lo a sido desde nuestra vida pasada!- Exclamó el niño, empezando a empujar a los otros seis fuera de la habitación.

-Hahah! No seas tacaño Hayato! Aunque... tú no puedes usar este trauma Tsuna.- Todos giraron a ver al castaño, quien simplemente alzó los hombros.

-Puedo proclamar que toda mi vida es una mentira.- Los otros asintieron, decidiendo que eso era lo mejor que tendrían.

Aún hablando sobre sus traumas y como lo podían empeorar, el grupo salió de la habitación.

Nana los miró irse, orgullosa de haber cumplido su papel.

Sonrió alegre al ver que sus hijos estaban divirtiéndose con otro de sus proyectos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **12 años**

Nana ni siquiera intento estar confundida. Se había resignado a que sus hijos eran raros. Pero esto llegaba a un nuevo nivel completamente.

-¿Podrías repetir eso Take-kun?- Cruzó los brazos, frunciendo el ceño un poco. Algunos de los niños se movieron incómodos, pues pocas eran las veces en las que su madre no sonreía.

-!Fuimos a Italia a traer a nuestro último hermano!- Exclamó Takeshi con alegría, completamente ignorando el ambiente tenso.

Hayato lo golpeó no-muy-suavemente en la cabeza.

Nana miró a los siete niños antes de mover sus ojos al bebé en los brazos de la única niña. Tenía unos brillantes ojos verdes y unos grandes crespos negros.

Con un suspiro se masajeo la sien.

-¿Secuestraron un bebé?- Sus planes de ser una mamá normal por primera vez en su vida estaban rápidamente yéndose al caño.

-No hicimos tal cosa madre omnívora.- Respondió Kyoya, jugando con las tonfas en sus manos.

-!Lambo nos siguió EXTREMADAMENTE desde que nos vio!- Gritó Ryohei, lanzando sus puños al techo con emoción.

Nana observó a sus siete... no.. ocho hijos. Después de unos minutos decidió que este asunto de ser madre normal no era lo suyo.

-Ara! Haré una cena especial para el nuevo integrante de nuestra familia!- Y con esto se giró, volviendo a la cocina y a su bella ignorancia.

Por aquella bella ignorancia, fingió no escuchar las bombas explotando en el cuarto del bebé.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **14 años.**

Reborn vio a las galletas soldado marchando por las calles, la casa en la que se supone que vivía el candidato vacía, ese mismo candidato viviendo en otra casa con aparentemente otros siete hermanos, quienes eran los dictadores del pueblo... Y decidido que no le estaban pagando suficiente.

La información estaba completamente errónea y al parecer Iemitsu tenía siete hijos de los que no se acordaba.

-Oh! Papa! Vamos, Mama está haciendo la comida.- Reborn miró al joven frente a él. El atleta de los hermanos, si su memoria no le fallaba.

También era un asesino de nacimiento. Y lo acababa de llamar...-espera ¿Que?

El Arcobaleno miró para atrás, sabiendo que no había nadie, pero teniendo que confirmar. Luego volvió a ver al joven peli negro, quien lo miraba expectante.

-Te equivocas de hombre, niño.- Gruñó, internamente preguntándose cómo alguien podría confundir un adulto con el cuerpo de bebé que Reborn habitaba por el momento.

Takeshi tildo la cabeza antes de negarla.

-Hahahah! Estoy bastante seguro que no me equivoco. Vamos, Mama espera.- Y con esto alzó al Arcobaleno, poniéndolo en su hombro antes de caminar a su casa.

Ahora, normalmente Reborn ya hubiera matado a cualquiera que se atreviera a tocarlo, pero el joven lo estaba llevando directo a su nuevo estudiante, así que no se quejaba mucho. Aún así, se aseguraría de comprarle gafas al joven beisbolista.

Al entrar Takeshi lo llevó directo a la cocina, donde los recibió el caos.

Un joven peli negro luchaba contra uno con peinado de piña, las tonfas y el tridente causando chispas cada vez que se tocaban. Un peli plata perseguía a un niño de 5 años, el peli plata lanzándole bombas y el niño devolviendo el ataque con granadas. Una niña con pelo morado parecía estar teniendo una competencia de silencio con un joven peli blanco, el cual se notaba que iba a perder miserablemente, pues se estaba poniendo morado al tratar de no gritar. Y en medio de todo, Nana y Tsuna estaban tranquilamente preparando la comida.

La paciencia de Reborn estaba peligrosamente baja hoy y se acabo por completo cuando el joven que lo cargaba salió corriendo para meterse entre el peli plata y el niño que lanzaba bombas, bate en mano.

Si no fuera el mejor Hitman del mundo, Reborn tendría varias venitas saliéndole de la frente.

Disparo cinco veces al techo, atrayendo la atención de todos menos de la mujer, que siguió cocinando.

-Sentados. Ya.- Ordenó, su aura asesina inundando la habitación. Los jóvenes, algunos mandándole una mala mirada, obedecieron.

-Moh... Papa llego. Todo se pondrá más divertido ahora.- Exclamó Ryohei, sonriendo con alegría. Reborn alzó una ceja al escuchar nuevamente el apodo.

-¿Divertido? Todos vamos a morir, idiota. Papa se va a divertir haciendo explotar nuestra casa.- Se quejo el peli plata, observando la dinamita en sus manos.

-Eres muy exagerado Haya-nii. Papa no nos mataría... creo.- Y así siguió la conversación, cada uno aportando lo que creían que su padre haría.

Reborn se aseguró de dispararles a todos cerca de la cabeza.

-Llámenme así de nuevo y me aseguraré de que no se puedan mover dentro de un mes después del entrenamiento. Estoy aquí para enseñarle a Tsunayoshi como ser un jefe de la Mafia. Y porque se me da la gana, todos se acaban de ganar un tiquete como guardianes. No tienen opción alguna. Está decidido. ¿Entendieron?- Nana seguí distraídamente preparando la cena mientras sus plantas lentamente morían por el aura asesina que había en la habitación.

-Si... Papa.- Dijeron casi todos en coro, antes de salir corriendo. Solo Kyoya y Mukuro se quedaron.

Reborn decidió que definitivamente no le estaban pagando lo suficiente para esto.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Arco Varía**

Iemitsu camino felizmente a su hogar. Sabía que Nana se había mudado, pero se le había olvidado agregarlo al reporte. Oh bueno. Reborn era el mejor, estaba seguro que no tuvo problema para llegar.

Volviendo al momento, Iemitsu estaba alegremente caminando a su hogar, pues hacía mucho que no veía a su esposa y a su pequeño Tsuna-pez. Los había extrañado inmensamente. Y aunque estaba aquí para entregarle los anillos a su hijo, le alegraba en cantidades el tener unas vacaciones.

Aún con una sonrisa, tocó la puerta. Casi que instantáneamente un peli morado con peinado de piña le abrió la puerta.

-Nufufufufufu ¿Lo puedo ayudar?- Tenía una sonrisa siniestra que Iemitsu decidió que no le gustaba. Manteniendo su sonrisa, miró dentro de la casa discretamente.

-Aquí vive Nana Sawada, ¿No?- El niño asintió.

-Mama está de compras.- Y con esto le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Iemitsu pestañeo confuso. ¿Mama...?

En cuanto la oración se registró en su cabeza, el León de Vongola pateo la puerta, lanzándola al suelo.

-¿COMO QUE MAMA?- Gritó, ignorando por completo que ahora había más niños a su alrededor.

Nunca obtuvo respuesta, pues en cuanto cayó la puerta fue atacado por un joven con tonfas y... ¿¡Eran esas galletas de chocolate!? . Los reflejos de mafioso fueron lo único que lo salvó de ser demolido.

-Kyo-nii, déjalo hablar. A papa no le gusta que nadie aparte de él destroce la casa.- Una voz hablo a su izquierda. Aún manteniendo al maniático de las tonfas lejos de su hermoso rostro y pateando las galletas lejos de sus órganos reproductivos, Iemitsu se giró a ver al joven. Sus ojos se iluminaron instantáneamente al ver a su hijo.

-Tunaaaaaa!- Abandonado la lucha, hizo el intento de abrazar a su pequeño, solo para ser bloqueado por todos los niños.

-¿Te conozco?- Preguntó el joven, tildando un poco la cabeza. El humor en sus ojos sería imposible de notar a menos que hubieras crecido con él, por lo tanto paso completamente desapercibido por Iemitsu.

-¡Soy tu padre!- Gritó, un poco de desesperación entrando en su voz.

-¿Mi padre? Pero... Papa está- Oh. Está justo ahí.- Iemetsu siguió el dedo de su hijo, solo para encontrarse frente a frente con un divertido Reborn.

-¡Reborn! ¿Que le dijiste a mi pobre e inocente Tuna? ¿Y quienes son todos estos niños?- Exigió saber el jefe de CEDEF, lágrimas de cocodrilo cayendo por sus mejillas.

Al recibir solo una ceja alzada como respuesta, el León de Vongola salió de la casa.

-Creí haberles dicho que tenían que entrenar.- Gruñó Reborn, mirando a todos los jóvenes, quienes sin decir palabra salieron corriendo devuelta al campo de entrenamiento.

Reborn aún estaba completamente irritado de no saber porque carajos esos niños habían decidido que él era su padre, pero debía admitir que tenía sus ventajas, como el haberle dado una posición de autoridad sin que el hubiera hecho algo.

Como el Arcobaleno esperaba, una llamada entró en su teléfono una hora después.

-Iemitsu cree que estás tratando de seducir a su esposa, le lavaste el cerebro a su hijo e hiciste mini copias de la primera generación. ¿Quiero saber que está pasando haya?- Cuestionó el noveno con voz cansada, pues acababa de tener una conversación con un casi-histérico jefe de CEDEF.

-No. Pero quiero un aumento. Tus espías son un asco Nonno.- Y con esto le colgó al noveno jefe la familia Vongola.

Normalmente disfrutaría hablar con el anciano jefe, pero tenía que vigilar que sus hijos hicieran bien el entrenamiento, y tortu- tutoriarlos en caso de que no fuera así.

En ningún momento pasó por su mente el preguntarse cuando se había ido lo sarcástico al pensar en ellos como sus hijos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **Les dije... No tengo la más mínima idea de que carajos es esto.**

 **Unas aclaraciones: Papa y Mama lo escribí sin tilde intencionalmente. Cuando lo lean no hagan sonar el acento~ Así me imagino que ellos lo dicen ...**

 **Segunda Aclaración: Básicamente tienen memorias del futuro y decidieron joder a todo el mundo y simplemente ser una familia nuevamente. Asi que... si te lo preguntabas... SI. Recuerdan todo lo de su vida pasada.**

 **Uh... Creo que eso es todo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, como siempre; Lo siento por las faltas de ortografía.**

 **Urgente! Si conocen algún buen Fic de KHR por favor díganme el nombre! Quiero leer más fics en español~**

 **Reviews?**

 **Fav?**

 **Follow?**

 **Algo? Okno ;~;**

 **Nos leemos!**


End file.
